


Тебе нет места

by PradaJpg



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, Femslash, Psychology, Ratings: PG, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PradaJpg/pseuds/PradaJpg
Summary: — Я приеду?— Нет, — выдавливает ответ Алиса, вместе с тем ощущая, как язык тяжелеет. Где-то там отдаленно Алиса слышит тихое: «Я не удивлена». А потом Оля уже уверенно и громко бросает короткое: — Открывай.





	

**Author's Note:**

> кэвин дэйл – тебе нет места в моем доме

_Тебе нет места в моём доме,  
На моей кухне, в моей гостиной.  
И даже в писке «слегказнакомых»,  
Только если в «разлюбимых».  
Тебе нет места в моём доме,  
В моих привычках, в моих мыслях,  
И уж, конечно, в моём телефоне.  
Тебе нет места…  
В моей жизни.  
_

Две ложки сахара: три слишком много, а одной катастрофически не хватает. Рядом гудит чайник, недовольно выпуская пар — вот-вот закипит. Алиса шмыгает носом, коря себя за попытку по-быстрому сбегать в магазин с расстегнутой курткой.

На часах еще нет девяти — за окном непроглядная темень. Через три с малым часа на улице отовсюду будут слышны громкие возгласы, звуки курантов. По телевизору уже наверняка идет «Ирония судьбы, или С легким паром!». Лишь наверняка: Алиса давно не смотрит телевизор, не находя в нем ничего занимательного.

Суматоха, нарезка салатов — это не для нее. Завеса традиционных приготовлений всегда остается для девушки за плотной ширмой отвращения. Она и рада: теперь, будучи относительно взрослым человеком, она может наплевать на все это с высокой колокольни. 

Нет родителей, которые заставляют приветливо улыбаться малознакомым людям, аргументируя все одним: «Это же родственники!». Нет ссор, причиной которых служит гадкий, по всеобщему мнению, характер Алисы и нежелание последней даже здороваться с «родственничками».

Одни положительные стороны, как ни крути. Если не брать в расчет, что лечиться нужно одной, как и покупать лекарства. Впрочем, ей не привыкать. В подтверждение своих слов девушка оглушительно чихает, едва успевая прикрыть рот ладонью. 

Новогоднее настроение — отсутствует, температура и хлюпающий нос — в полном боекомплекте. 

В глупом стремлении отогнать угнетающие мысли прочь, Алиса дожидается, пока чайник начнет судорожно свистеть, и заваривает себе чай. Ей хочется согреться. Порою кажется, что не из-за болезни, не из-за завивающей за окном вьюгой — из-за холода внутри. 

Не в смысле «я одна, никому ненужная» или «я такая напыщенно-грустная, что мне никто не нужен, как и не нужно ничье тепло». Холод исходит где-то из самого нутра от тщетных попыток найти себе занятие по душе. 

Рисование черно-белых пар среди серых прохожих, написание коротких зарисовок ни о чем, вместе с тем о многом — все кануло где-то в прошлом. Больше мысли сами не хотят попасть на бумагу, а пальцы не рисуют очертания из головы.

Попытки вернуть то существо, снующее среди людей веками, — Музу — кажутся невозможными, почти смешными. 

Кружка согревает пальцы, почти обжигая, но Алисе этого мало. Мозг понимает, что повысь она температуру, девушке несдобровать. Ноющая сущность же требует тепла, будто оно поможет оживить мысли, сможет вдохнуть вторую жизнь в нечто неосязаемое.

Телефонный звонок заставляет девушку вздрогнуть всем телом, а жидкость угрожающе подобраться к краям сосуда. Поставить кружку на место, дотянуться до телефона на столе — дело пары секунд.

«Мама, наверное», — успевает подумать девушка, прежде чем видит номер.

Она узнает незамысловатый набор цифр сразу, раньше, и того больше, знала номер наизусть, поэтому ей никогда не требовалось подписывать этот контакт в телефонной книге. Не потребовалось тогда и стирать его: номер существовал лишь в ее голове и недавних вызовах.

«Какого черта? Что ей нужно? Она совсем умом тронулась?» — все вопросы остаются без ответа.

Алисе хочется сбросить вызов, отключить телефон, желательно до следующего Нового года. Не меньше ей хочется тут же поднять трубку, услышать знакомый, абсолютно не забытый за долгое время голос.

Она сдается. Тыкает тонким пальцем в дисплей телефона, до сих пор неуверенная в своих действиях.

И молчит. Не говорит ни слова: ждет, пока на том конце провода заговорит собеседница. Может, просто Алиса боится сказать что-то не то. Даже не может, ведь и дыхание задерживает, точно боится и этим выдать свое присутствие.

— Спишь? 

Ни «привет» тебе, ни «как ты». Девушка даже не удивляется такой манере общения: в конце концов она уже привыкла, успела отвыкнуть и теперь совсем неожиданно для себя вновь вспоминает, потихоньку привыкает.

Непослушными пальцами Алиса заправляет выбившуюся прядь за ухо, что постоянно нещадно лезет в глаза. Уже дышит в трубку, тяжело так, почти надрывно. Без колебаний может списать все это на болезнь, но екающий в горле ком, не дающий и слова сказать – нет.

Мысли в кучу, утрамбовать бы их, закинуть в один тесный короб, чтоб вырваться не сумели. И больше не чувствовать этот рой догадок, воспоминаний, что больно жалят нервы.

Где-то там, на просторах здравомыслия, Алиса злится. Мол, смеет звонить, напоминать о себе в то время, когда принято начинать новую жизнь. Забывать старое, прощаться с обидами. Но как тут забыть, когда обиды почти сами напоминают о себе, отколупывают почти зажившие раны, заставляя те снова гноиться?

Перебирая края домашнего просторного свитера, девушка закусывает губу. Время для нее течет в жутко замедленной съемке. В реальности все терзания занимают пару секунд. 

Возмущаясь напоследок, какой спокойный голос, доносящийся из динамика, Алиса отвечает. Сухо, едва успев сглотнуть собравшуюся слюну.

— Нет, — мимолетная пауза, пока девушка решается на нечто более связное. — Новый год ведь, — звучит как-то неуверенно, по крайней мере так кажется самой Алисе.

— Разве для тебя новый год когда-нибудь был поводом, чтобы не завалиться в постель? — в голосе сочится насмешка.

В точку. В самое нутро. Напоминает Алисе: «Я тоже о тебе много знаю, слишком много». В одном, явно риторическом, вопросе умещает замечание и шутку. 

Замечание, ведь Алиса противоречит сама себе.

Шутку, ведь «завалиться в постель» употреблено в двух значениях. За двумя из этих значений собеседница наблюдала, даже принимала непосредственное участие.

Алиса игнорирует. Вот так просто не желает отвечать: ей просто нечем ответить, а бормотать несвязную чепуху, точно девственница, не в ее интересах. Только это крайне сложно: любое слово, произнесенное в этот злосчастный день, может легко оказаться ерундой.

— Молчишь? — спрашивает собеседница и тут же сама себе отвечает: — Молчишь, значит. А я вот решила в кои-то веки отпраздновать Новый год на Родине. 

— Я должна радоваться этому факту? — огрызается Алиса, постепенно приходя в себя после неожиданного звонка.

Все-таки она не сопливая баба, должна вести себя обыденно, держаться стойко, даже если хочется истерить, ругаться и кричать. Ей должно быть плевать. Она не должна терять характер из-за чьего-то прибытия в ее родной город. 

Должна, да. Только если ей действительно плевать. Только если действительно просто «чьего-то». 

— О, я слышу знакомые вечно недовольные нотки. 

«А ты чего ожидала? Радужного приветствия и слов о том, как я скучала?» — почти срывается с языка, но Алиса сдерживается. С огромным трудом, но не выпускает из ежовых рукавиц эмоциональные реплики.

На раз вдыхает. На два выдыхает. И на выдохе буквально по словам:

— Чего тебе нужно, Оль? — делает интонационный акцент на имени. — Если ты решила просто поболтать, точно старые подружки, то выбрала явно не того собеседника. Не кажется? 

Голос серьезный, даже несколько усталый. Под конец реплики Алиса шмыгает носом, морщит его, недовольная, что болезнь решила напомнить о себе в такой натянутый момент.

— Не кажется.

Молчание. Алиса молчит, Оля — тоже. Алиса не знает, что добавить, Оля ждет ответа. Последняя не выдерживает первой: вздыхает в трубку, едва слышно усмехается и как-то тихо спрашивает:

— Я приеду?

Алиса столбенеет. Под шумное дыхание в динамике она начинает воображать, будто ей послышалось.

«Просто горячка, просто показалось, просто нужно поспать, и все пройдет».

Ножом в спину, опровергая все ее замыслы, Оля опять подает голос:

— Алиса?

— Нет, — выдавливает ответ Алиса, вместе с тем ощущая, как язык тяжелеет. 

Одно слово, три буквы, три звука – даются ей с огромным трудом. Соблазн позвать самой к себе Олю, расспросить, разузнать граничит с желанием бросить трубку, предварительно обматерив и послав уже на другие три буквы. 

Где-то там, отдаленно, Алиса слышит тихое: «Я не удивлена». А потом Оля уже уверенно и громко бросает короткое:

— Открывай.

Совсем не мелодичная трель дверного звонка разрывает ушные перепонки разом с гулкими гудками в трубке. Продолжая сжимать в руке бедный телефон, Алиса на тяжелые и тягучие мгновения застывает. Точно Гарри Поттер со страниц книжек пришел к ней и сказал уверенное: «Остолбеней».

Теперь она в полной мере понимает значение выражения «ватные ноги». На таких невесомых конечностях она, точно в вакууме, плетется к входной двери. Мнется у нее, тянет бледную руку к замку и тут ж отдергивает. 

Знаете, когда обжигаешься, то с огромной скоростью спешишь убрать конечность от источника опасности. Вот и тут Алисе кажется, что стоит ей открыть дверь, как ей явится опасность во плоти.

Судорожно кусает губы, глаза мечутся в поиске помощи. Почти скулит, понимая: помощи нет и не будет. Ей хочется ударить кулаком в стену, как это делают в крутых фильмах, но Алиса не дурочка. Она знает, что с ее болевым порогом тут же заорет, начнет материться и прыгать на одном месте.

Притвориться, что ее нет дома? Глупо, даже тупо. 

Громом среди не такого уж и ясного неба раздается второй звонок. 

«Немаленькая уже. Пора учиться смотреть своим страхам в лицо. И не только страхам…» — придает себе уверенности Алиса и со скрипящим сердцем почти беззвучно отпирает дверь.

— Впустишь? — беззаботный голос и улыбка на пол-лица. 

— Зачем?

Ведь действительно: зачем? Им не о чем говорить. Им не за чем сидеть в одной комнате.

— У меня руки замерзли.

И в доказательство своих слов показывает покрасневшие ладони без перчаток. 

Алисе точно плевать. Ну, по крайней мере себя в этом девушка убеждает превосходно. Хмурит брови в немом недовольстве, мнется у двери, зябко ежась от холодного ветра в подъезде. 

Заболеть еще больше не хочется абсолютно. Закрыть двери прямо перед носом самодовольной нахалки наоборот — хочется с неимоверной силой. Только почему-то Алиса не решается, точно помня, что Оля не тот человек, которого можно прогнать вон, будто заблудшего бездомного.

Флер сомнений спадает медленно, тягуче, открывая Алисе реальную картину происходящего. Она медленно отходит вбок, показывая гостье, мол, проходи, но не смей чувствовать себя, как дома.

«Потому что это не твой дом. Больше не твой дом», — совсем невесело думает Алиса.

А Оля, кажется, не понимает тяжелый взгляд бывшей любовницы. Уверенно проходит внутрь, сбрасывает верхнюю одежду и вешает явно недешевую шубу на тот самый крючок. Будто во всем шкафу больше места нет для ее вещей.

По-собственнически проходит в одну-единственную комнату квартиры, оглядывает ту оценивающим взглядом и выносит вердикт:

— Надо же, ничего не изменилось.

— Я не особо люблю перемены, — как-то вяло отвечает Алиса и садится на край дивана.

Ей холодно. Откровенно трясет, словно вот-вот — зубы застучат. Правда Алиса не нюня: старательно делает вид, что все нормально, что это не она пытается больше закутаться в свитер, еще больше растягивая и без того потрепанную вещь. 

— Именно поэтому ты отстригла до плеч свои зеленые волосы и перекрасилась в русый, — слишком умело колет она Алису. 

Оля переводит взгляд на Алису. От нее не скрывается красный нос, бледное лицо. До этого девушке не удалось полностью разглядеть Алису, но теперь, при ярком свете комнатной лампы, она видит ее болезненный вид.

— Даже не смей спрашивать, болею ли я, — предугадывает Алиса вопрос. 

— Да по тебе и так все видно. Как хоть умудрилась? — слегка улыбается Оля, присаживаясь в полуметре от девушки.

Алиса не вздрагивает. Не смотрит в сторону Оли, хоть и дается ей это с большим усилием.

Она начинает раздражаться: и бесят ее не глупые вопросы, а тот тон, с которым Оля спрашивает. Обманчиво заботливый, будто ей действительно интересно узнать, где и при каких обстоятельствах Алиса подхватила простуду. 

— Зима на улице. Каждый может заболеть.

— И все же? — не унимается Оля.

— Я захотела сока. Сбегала в магазин. В куртке. Нараспашку, — сдается Алиса.

Видно, что Оле хочется засмеяться, но она сдерживает рвущийся наружу порыв. Алису это коробит, только она понимает: сама виновата, что все рассказала. Могла ведь промолчать, но нет — нужно развязать язык.

«Развязать язык» в понимании Алисы — правдиво отвечать на вопросы. Немного покореженный смысл выражения, но болтать попусту сутки напролет — совсем не ее.

— Сока? Серьезно? 

Алиса молчит, аки партизан. Поджимает губы и смотрит в окно: из-за света в комнате не видно происходящего на улице, но девушке этого и не нужно. Ей просто необходим предмет, на который можно пялиться и не привлекать лишнего внимания.

— Зачем ты так с волосами?

Опять двадцать пять. Этот вопрос Алиса слышала уже раз десть, так это точно. Мама, знакомые, однокурсники — всех так интересуют ее волосы, будто вместе с ними Алиса еще и убила кого-то. 

Всем Алиса отвечает одинаково — Оля не становится исключением.

— Надоели, — на автомате.

И только сама Алиса знает, что совсем не надоели. Она любила свои длинные, почти до бедер волосы, которые всегда выделялись за счет яркого цвета. Эти волосы любила и Оля. Наверное, это и послужило причиной, почему Алиса их остригла, когда ее бывшая девушка уехала, как казалось, навсегда.

Оля замолкает, недоверчиво косится на Алису, пытаясь найти подвох. Не выходит: Алиса хорошо справляется с эмоциями, впрочем, как всегда. 

Даже когда увидела Олю с другим, она не плакала. Даже когда родители грозились разорвать с ней все связи, узнав об отношениях с девушкой, голос Алисы не дрожал. Даже когда Оля уезжала с новым папиком за границу, Алиса не останавливала ее.

Алиса плакала, надрывно, со всхлипами и размазанной по лицу тушью, как бывает в дешевых мелодрамах. Только плакала, когда никто не видел ее слабости. Об этом до сих пор никто не знает, а Алиса продолжает казаться остальным слишком отстраненной.

Как и сейчас: сидит неподвижно, едва вздымающаяся от дыхания грудь и моргающие веки выдают в ней живого человека. Она почти не ощущает той прохлады, хотя несколькими минутами ранее готова была сидеть под двумя, а то и тремя одеялами.

Эти немые размышления обеих девушек затягиваются. На стене гулко тикают часы, а Алисе кажется, что собственное сердце стучит в разы громче.

— Можно мне покурить? — не выдерживает напряжения Оля. 

Раньше она никогда не спрашивала. Просто доставала недешевую сигарету и закуривала прямо в комнате. Ей было плевать: на кухне она или в спальне. Да и Алиса не жаловалась.   
Просто молча доставала из своей пачки никотиновую отраву и подкуривала от сигареты Оли.

Это было лучше, чем откровенная беседа. Сидеть вместе и курить: понимать ощущения друг друга, даже не касаясь и не разговаривая. Наблюдать как дым вырывается из чужих губ, тут же выдыхая самой. И снова к фильтру, пока горечь не проникнет в глотку. Раз за разом, пока сигарета не кончится, а комната не провоняет дымом.

— Только если на балконе, — сухо бросает Алиса.

Она не позволит ей, как и раньше, курить в своей квартире. Просто потому что сейчас не «как раньше».

— Да я же там окоченею, что потом придется чаем отпаивать.

«Пусть папики твои отпаивают», — думает Алиса, но вырывается из уст, опять же, совсем другое:

— Шубу накинешь наверх. Ничего с тобой не станет.

— Бука, — обиженно дует губы Оля и выходит из комнаты, видимо, за своей верхней одеждой.

С этим детским выражением лица по Оле и не скажешь, что совсем недавно ей стукнуло двадцать семь. Слишком уж молодо выглядит она, а без макияжа — на все восемнадцать. Алиса запомнила именно такой: растрепанной после сна, непривычно открытой и настоящей. 

Редкое исключение, когда Алиса заставала ее такой. Чаще всего Оля была при параде, ровно, как и сейчас. Ничего не изменилось.

Может, Алисе все это кажется. Может Оля и правда изменилась, просто девушка этого не замечает или не хочет замечать. Может перемены кроются где-то внутри Оли: характер, привычки и мысли. Желания узнавать все это у Алисы только нет.

Ей легче воспринимать ту Олю из прошлого. Ведь именную прошлую легче выгнать из квартиры. Прошлую Алиса знает от предпочтений в еде до каждой родинки на теле. Попытки узнать новую Олю получше могут окончиться плачевно: Алиса опять может привязаться.

Сильно. До цепей на собственной шее — как она умеет. Настолько отчаянно, что будет помнить о новой Оле через годы, как до сих пор помнит прошлую ее.

Этот риск не стоит свеч и нервной системы Алисы. Ей и так пришлось перетерпеть многое, дабы не вспоминать о наглой фигуре ежедневно. Постепенно, но Алиса забывала ее: начала посещать шумные компании, досмотрела отложенные закладки сериалы.

Пусть все эти два долгих года так и не смогла пересилить себя: завести отношения. Но она была уверена, что еще чуть-чуть — она забудет, она найдет нового родного человека, который не станет предавать, который будет опорой, а не тяжелым грузом, что постоянно тянет на глубину.

Все шло по плану. Кое-как спланированному плану, который пошел под откос сегодня. Когда Оля позвонила, когда без проса заявилась на пороге, когда заговорила с Алисой, когда начала расспрашивать о ее состоянии.

Заявилась, точно ничего не произошло. Но Алиса, черт побери, все помнит. Помнит свои заплаканные глаза, помнит улыбчивое лицо Оли, когда та покидала ее.

И как никогда девушке хочется закричать: «Тебе нет здесь места!». Кричать бессмысленно: Оля не послушает, да и Алиса не сможет так себя вести. 

Понимание, что ее желания бессильны, хуже присутствия Оли совсем рядом. Алиса кажется себе слабой и безвольной девочкой, которая не может прогнать предательницу. Из-за слабой воли или догорающих чувств к Оле — разобраться не может, как не пытается.

Легче признать, что все дело в собственной слабости. Окажись второй вариант правдой — все два года окажутся потраченными впустую. Попытки забыть — бредом. Мысли о новой и свободной жизни — глупой шуткой. Совсем не смешной шуткой.

Тем временем виновница мучительного вечера обратно возвращается в комнату в распахнутой шубе и с курткой Алисы. Без зазрения совести накидывает теплую вещь девушке на плечи и зовет:

— Идем, а то одной уж больно скучно стоять на балконе. Скучно и холодно.

— Еще чего. Я болею. Или тебе мой вид кажется недостаточно жалким? — как-то грубо отзывается на приглашение Алиса и дергает плечами, в попытке скинуть вещь с них.

— Я тебе куртку принесла. Закутаешься и тапочки наденешь. Ты вообще купила их или до сих пор ходишь в носках?

— В них неудобно. Пустая трата денег.

Что не говори, а тапочки Алиса терпеть не может всеми фибрами души. Как и не любит, когда ей их предлагают в гостях: отказываться некрасиво, а носить их — хуже, чем маленький острый камешек в обуви.

— Пустая трата денег — это накопить на графический планшет и не пользоваться им, — намекает на давний случай, когда Алиса год копила на эту вещицу, а потом поняла, что это совсем не ее. — Пошли, я ведь все равно не отстану. Постоишь со мной за компанию, — канючит Оля, проявляя упрямство.

— Ты ведь и правда не прекратишь, — обреченно отвечает Алиса и, немного погодя, все же идет вслед за Олей.

По пути на балкон Алиса накидывает куртку на плечи и утыкается носом в теплый мех воротника. Под тихое завывание ветра за перилами она переступает порог, зябко ежится и прикрывает дверь.

Что на незастекленном балконе, что на улице — температура одинаковая. Пятки сразу ощущают холод почти ледяного пола сквозь махровые носки — девушке приходится постепенно переминаться с ноги на ногу, пока Оля достает зажигалку и подносит ее к сигарете в губах.

— Будешь? — интересуется Оля, стоит только ей выпустить первый клубок дыба изо рта. 

И делает так красиво. Точно на балконе она не с одной Алисой, а посреди целой толпы. Для этой толпы она так аккуратно ухватывает никотиновую палочку ухоженными руками; медленно затягивается и с такой же мучительной скоростью выпускает дым, едва приоткрыв накрашенные губы.

Кому, как не Алисе знать, что Оля всегда такая. Гордая, с прямой осанкой и блеском в глазах. Оставаясь одна в комнате, Оля не позволяет себе сидеть и горбиться, не позволяет себе ходить с немытой головой и в потертой одежде. 

Не единожды Алиса пыталась поймать Олю за чем-то таким криминальным — безуспешно. То ли она настолько идеальная, то ли просто хорошая актриса. Не один из вариантов Алисе не по душе.

Не в силах девушки назвать Олю идеальной, нет, только не ее. Красивая, умная, интересная, но только не идеальная. В довесок к плюсам идет наглость, алчность и желание наживы. И только эти три слова уже не делают Олю идеальной.

И не хочет Алиса верить, что даже рядом с ней Оля играла роль. Просто неприятно осознавать, что она для Оли она была просто «кем-то», «одна из множества». А как известно, нет необходимости быть собой перед серым человеком из толпы.

Так и выходит, что уже расставшись и перетерпев два года разлуки, Алиса до их пор не знает об Оле слишком многого. 

Зато она знает, какие сигареты курит Оля. Одни и те же. Именно этой дорогой гадостью она постоянно угощала Алису, аргументируя, мол, девушка курит настоящую дрянь. Не брезговала Оля и лазить по полкам Алисы: находила там дешевую пачку, без сомнения выбрасывала ее и клала на место уже свои сигареты.

Не без грубости. Алиса ворчала, порою грубо посылала Олю, но потом, куря не из «своей» пачки, осознавала: «Ведь мои действительно дрянь».

Дрянь дрянью. Только, будучи небогатой студенткой, денег на изыски нет. Тут хотя бы сводить концы с концами, не говоря уже о деньгах на пагубную привычку. Поэтому стоило подачке Оли закончиться, как Алиса вновь возвращалась к своей дряни. 

Оля опять находила спрятанную «дешевую отраву» и, негодуя, бросала ее в урну. По кругу. Несчетное количество раз до тех пор, пока Оля не уехала. Вместе с ней отпала необходимость прятать сигареты, точно подросток, боящийся матери и отцовского ремня.

Не на долго травилась этой дрянью, пока в голову не стукнуло одно и емкое: «Хватит из легких делать помойку».

— Я бросила, — в подтверждение своих мыслей.

— Бросила? — точно не верит. — Я думала, что дороже сигарет тебе только твоя писанина и рисунки.

Обычные фразы, а режут острыми наконечниками. Сама того не осознавая, Оля закапывает Алису все глубже в себя. Голыми руками, не брезгуя самыми извращенными методами. 

Все, что когда-то доставляло Алисе радость. Все перечислила, забыв только о себе. Ушла сама, а чувство, будто тонкой нитью утянула за собой все вдохновение. Или, может, за те долгие разношерстные годы Алиса настолько привыкла к Оле, что та стала ее Музой?

Тогда становится ясно, почему корявые предложения заменили эмоциональные, а грязные штрихи — ровные. Щемящее чувство откликается где-то в внутри Алисы. Она не хотела расставаться с Олей, она не хотела расставаться со своими хобби. Почему никто не спросил, чего хотела она?

Перед глазами Алисы темнота, дым и неясный, слишком блеклый свет из дальней комнаты в квартире. Старается в упор не замечать Олю, отводит глаза вниз, где по протоптанной снежной тропинке пробегает дворовый пес. 

У него не будет Нового года. У него будет очередная холодная ночь, которую он может не пережить. Осознавая такую крохотную истину, собственные сопли кажутся Алисе детским лепетом. 

А Оля молчит. За ее молчанием кроется непонятный Алисе ступор. Молчит Оля — терзает себя отчего-то Алиса. Роется в воспоминаниях, пытается воссоздать старые диалоги, найти ответы. Делает все то, за что потом будет корить себя.

Столько старалась выбросить из головы эту нахалку, чтобы в одночасье пробудить в себе старые неясные чувства.

Неясные по одной причине: Алиса до сих пор не понимает, любила ли она Олю. Слишком контрастными были их отношения. 

От головокружительных поцелуев и засосов на бедрах, до месячного отсутствия Оли и грубости Алисы в сторону последней. Порою проскальзывали милые моменты, когда Алиса рисовала Олю, а та беспардонно засыпала. Потом извинялась, просила показать конечный результат, а Алиса отбивалась, но потом все же сдавалась под натиском умелых рук и теплых поцелуев в щеки и лоб.

От таких моментов хочется укутаться в теплое одеяло и вспоминать, вспоминать, вспоминать… Алисе не хочется видеть перед глазами яркие отрывки ссор и свои поджатые губы в порыве не зареветь. Не хочется видеть хамское выражение на лице Оли, когда та выплевывает недовольства по поводу грубости и безразличия Алисы.

Разум живет отдельной жизнью: не спрашивает, чего хочет обладательница. Давит тяжелым ботинком на грудную клетку, вдавливает ребра во внутренности, показывая: у Алисы есть сердце. Оно живое, бьющееся в своем неуловимом ритме, а от ран оно болит. Доказывает раз за разом, ломая ребра, а те осколками впиваются в выпотрошенные внутренности.

Как же напыщенно звучит — по-другому выразить свое состояние Алиса не может.

— Али-ис, — тянет Оля после очередной затяжки. 

— Что? — вяло отзывается девушка, устремляя взгляд на Олю. Замечает две вещи: Оля теперь ближе к ней на несколько шагов, а сигарета скурена почти до фильтра.

— Ты вспоминала обо мне? 

— Да, — откровенно отвечает Алиса.

Врать нет смысла. Да и придумывать отговорки, строить правдивое лицо — нет на это у Алисы ни сил ни желания.

— И какие были воспоминания: хорошие или плохие?

— Будто ты сама не догадываешься, — как-то грустно отвечает Алиса в несвойственной ей манере. — После твоего ухода преимущественно отрицательные, потом уже начали проскальзывать хорошие, но они все равно оставались в меньшинстве. Но в конце концов со временем воспоминания пропали, если бы ты не позвонила сегодня, — укор в сторону Оли. 

Сидела бы дальше в своей Италии, не напоминала о себе — Алиса бы и сейчас не впала в пучину душевных терзаний.

— Да-да, — улыбается Оля. — Прости, что напомнила. Но я не могла удержаться, чтобы не заглянуть к тебе. Даже если ты меня ненавидишь, правда. Все равно хочу поговорить с тобой, хоть и знаю, что ты не особо болтлива. А зря.

— Я тебя не ненавижу. 

Ощущение, что из всего сказанного Алиса уловила лишь этот момент. 

Оля хитро улыбается, не предвещая этим ничего хорошего. Делает последнюю затяжку, но дым не выдыхает: подходит впритык к ошарашенной Алисе и размыкает ее губы своими.

Это не поцелуй, но Алисе кажется, что гораздо большее и значимое. В теплой куртке под едва уловимые голоса за окном она стоит на балконе со своей бывшей. Оля запускает руку в волосы Алисы, наклоняет ее голову, вынуждая приоткрыть губы еще, и выдыхает горьковатый дым прямо в рот.

Алиса почти задыхается. От бушующих эмоций, от ставшего непривычным дыма и Оли. Эта девушка не дает ей дышать, связывает легкие между собой одним только своим присутствием.

Собственные губы предательски дрожат, но Алиса не смеет отстраниться — не совсем верит, что Оля позволила себе такое. Выдыхает дым через нос и ощущает, как Оля совсем невесомо целует ее. Просто касается губами ее губ, едва переходит касаниями щеку, умудряясь обжигать кожу холодными губами.

От Алисы не требуется ничего, да и не может она пошевелиться. Судорога, сковавшая тело, не дает даже нормально вдохнуть. Мерещится, словно посмей сделать она вдох, как все это растворится. Окажется сном. Кошмаром или тайным и желанным сновидением — не разобрать.

Время останавливается. Алиса жмурится и не может принять решение: грубо ототкнуть, что является одним правильным действием, или поддаться чертовым эмоциям и углубить поцелуй. Оля решает все сама: отстраняется, напоследок слегка куснув Алису за губу.

— Зачем? 

— Захотелось поделиться сигаретой. Хоть ты и бросила, но тебе понравилось, я уверена.

«Что именно понравилось? Дым или поцелуй», — спрашивает себя, вместе с тем почти воя от досады. Алиса не знает ответа на оба вопроса.

— Это было лишним, — сухость в голосе Алисы кажется настоящей.

Только бы вот голос не прорезался. Алиса терпит, не выдает настоящих эмоций. Считает, что Оле не нужно их видеть, а ей, Алисе, не нужно их чувствовать. 

— Да ладно тебе. Не чужие ведь люди. Подумаешь, в губы чмокнула. Когда вытворяли вещи похуже, ты так не причитала.

— Это было раньше, Оля, — напоминает Алиса.

Раньше они и правда вытворяли такое, за что Алисе хоть и не стыдно, но рассказать другим нет желания. 

Только одно но. Одно огроменное такое «но». Раньше они были в отношениях. Странных, непонятных, со своими особенностями, но в отношениях. С изменами со стороны Оли, с ночными уходами Алисы из дома на несколько дней. 

Они были парой. Сумасшедшей, не подчиняющейся нормам морали парой. И именно поэтому Алиса позволяла целовать, сама любила обнимать Олю и дарить ей тепло, приправляя его укусами в плечи.

Все это было. Пока Оля просто не свалила в Италию с новым избранником. Извинилась, сказала, что так будет лучше и просто оставила квартиру пустой, забрала с собой вещи и скомканные чувства Алисы, оставив лишь досаду, обиду и пачку сигарет.

Сначала Алиса винила Олю. Всеми фибрами души убеждала, что виновата только Оля и никто другой. Именно она изменяла, именно она привязала к себе, именно она бросила.

Потом, когда обида и чувство утраты поутихли, Алиса начала корить во многом себя. Убеждала, что сама виновата в своей привязанности. Вспоминала, как в самом начале их отношений Оля предупреждала о своей ветрености, а Алиса кивала и соглашалась, мол, у нас дальше кровати ничего не будет.

В конце концов Алиса просто запуталась и впала в депрессию. Курила, точно паровоз, ту самую дешевую дрянь. Это стало еще одной причиной, почему Алиса вскоре решила бросить курение. Сигареты напоминали ей об этих днях: о ее жалком состоянии и вечной позе эмбриона на кровати.

Все это было. Этого не вычеркнуть, этого не изменить — остается только смириться. И Алиса вроде бы давно смирилась, в чем пытается убедить не только себя, но и Олю.

— Не нужно этого: поцелуев, объятий. Мы теперь просто знакомые. И ты должна сама понимать, что после всего того, что ты натворила, мне неприятны такие действия.

Привирает. Ей приятны до дрожи поцелуи Оли, только жжение от их в грудине нетерпимое. 

— Ладно, — соглашается Оля и отходит от Алисы на шаг.

Угукая в ответ, Алиса выходит с балкона, не в силах больше оставаться там хоть секунду. После мороза улицы на кухне кажется нестерпимо тепло и приятно. Слышит, как щелкает ручка и Оля выходит с балкона вслед за Алисой. 

— Знаешь, — начинает Оля поникшим голосом, — я, наверное, и правда пойду.

— Уже? 

Алиса только готова смирится, что Оля настоящая, приехала к ней на Новый год, чтобы поговорить. 

— Это было плохой затеей. Нет, ты не подумай, ты все та же милашка, просто я запуталась. Да и не хочу доставлять тебе много неудобств: а тебе со мной неудобно. Не спорь даже. Видно, как ты скована, — улыбается на последних словах, точно сказала что-то смешное.

И ведь Алиса может ее остановить. Может сказать, что все ей удобно, а Оля просто надумывает. Только все правильно говорит Оля: эта встреча лишняя, поцелуй на балконе лишний, звонок перед Новым годом тоже лишний.

Они коротко прощаются. За Олей захлопывается дверь, и Алиса замечает пачку сигарет, сиротливо забытую на кухонном столе. Проскальзывает мысль, что далеко не забытую, а намеренно оставленную. Нет больше моральных сил о чем-то размышлять.

Алиса сгребает со стола пачку и без лишних колебаний выбрасывает ту в мусорку.

Пусть Оля обратно улетает в Италию. Алиса неслабая, справится и вновь забудет ее. Она живой человек — порою и она может поддаться минутной слабости. И совсем она не бесчувственная, что отлично доказывают до сих пор помнящие тепло Олиных губ щеки.

Еще Алиса почему-то вспоминает рассказ мамы. Она говорила, что в Италии на Новый год принято выбрасывать старые и ненужные вещи. С таким лозунгом она тогда выбросила потрепанного, хоть и горячо любимого Алисой плюшевого медведя. 

Ставя чайник вновь закипать, Алиса понимает, что ей тоже нужно забыть одного ненужного, хоть и горячо дорогого человека. Просто потому, что Оле нет места в ее жизни.


End file.
